


No Light

by 015wayward_winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Death, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sad Castiel (Supernatural), Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/015wayward_winchester/pseuds/015wayward_winchester
Summary: The Winchesters want Cas back so they go to the empty.The finale, but Destiel and a cooler fight.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Dean’s POV

Chuck was powerless. They won. But did they really? Jack was gone, and so was Cas. It should’ve been him, not his angel. He had tried to carry on as Cas would’ve wanted, but damn. Oh it was wearing on him. He stumbled to the kitchen for a drink.

“Dean?” Sam questioned “I thought we were past this. Drinking at 3am.”

“Come on Sammy give me a break. Things haven’t been easy lately”

Sam sighed

“Yeah I miss them too. At least Jack is around, even if he’s not here. But Cas. I miss him”

“It’s more than that.” Dean interrupted

Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean kept talking 

“The empty didn’t just appear. Cas summoned it. It’s the why I understand. It’s the how. Well I’m having some trouble with that.”

Dean took a moment to think about how to phrase this.

“Cas made a deal with it. When Jack died the first time. The price was his life, but not then. When he experienced a ‘moment of true happiness’. I killed him”

“Dean no. How could you say that?”

“Because I love him! And I was his happiness. He told me everything then the son of a bitch took him. It should’ve been me. It was my plan, my idea, my mission. A suicide mission under unverified information. Billie wasn’t behind anything, Chuck was, and I led Cas to his death. She was after me, and Cas gave himself for my sorry ass”

“Dean”

“No Sammy no. What could you say to make this alright? He’s gone and I never told him”

“We’ll find a way. We live in the largest library on supernatural beings. There has to be something on the empty in here we’ll find it”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s POV

After a week of digging through the bunker they still came up empty. He’d slept maybe 3 hours in the past week, but he couldn’t give up. He had to keep going for Cas. 

“That’s it” Dean announced 

“No. We can’t give up” Sam pleaded

“Give up? Who said anything about giving up? No. I’m summoning Jack”

“Dean I know how important this is to you, but are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Oh absolutely not. But when has that ever stopped me? Damn the consequences, but I’m bringing Cas back”

First the boys tried praying to their son. When that failed they worked the god summoning ritual.

“Hello” Jack said with a wave

After quick hugs from both brothers Dean started talking.

“I assume you know why we called”

“Yes you want to raise Cas from the empty.”

“Can you do it?” Sam and Dean asked simultaneously

“No. But you can. I can open a doorway but-“

“Ok good enough for me” Dean interrupted

“Dean please let me speak. I can open the doorway, but I cannot interfere any further. If one of you dies...” Jack starts getting teary eyed “I can’t save you. I cannot make exceptions or I become no better than Chuck.”

“I’m still in” Dean responded defiantly 

“Me too” Sam stepped forward putting his hand on Dean’s shoulder

“I knew you’d say that” 

Jack opened the doorway 

“you have 12 hours.” Jack said stone faced

He softened and began to tear up again “please bring him back”

Side by side the two Winchesters stepped through


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s POV

Damn it was dark. This is where angels and demons go when they die? 

“We need to find Cas. Now. I don’t wasn’t him to spend another second in this place” Dean whispered to Sam

The boys kept creeping through searching for their friend. Dean tripped over something. No not something, someone. Crowley former king of hell and their friend. 

“Sam” 

Sam turned and knelt next to Dean and Crowley.

“I’m sorry you ended up here Crowley” Sam Said placing a hand on Crowley’s shoulder

“But thank you for saving us” Dean finished

They knew they couldn’t bring him back. An angel in the empty could be awakened without the empty’s help by receiving a prayer. But you can’t pray to a demon. The boys kept moving to find Cas. Eventually they spotted a trench coat.

“Cas” dean whispered as though he couldn’t believe they found him. 

Dean started praying, and Cas’s eyes opened. 

“Cas!” Dean hugged him and pulled him off the ground

“Good to see you Cas” Sam said before going in for a hug himself

“What are you doing here?” Cas questioned

“We’re here to get you. Come on let’s go before it knows we’re here.” Dean said urgently

They started to make their way to the exit.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The empty yelled “stop interrupting my sleep!” 

“Shit” Sam, Dean, and Cas all said in unison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know technically it’s just skeletons in the empty, but for the purpose of this fic I decided to make it whatever the angel or demon felt was their true vessel/meatsuit is how they appear in the empty.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam’s POV

Dean took a protective step between Cas and the empty.

“Let us go. We’re here for Castiel then we’ll leave you to get back to sleep” Dean snapped

“That’s all you want?” The empty laughed “just the angel I hate most of all. He woke me up in the first place. Castiel you knew the deal. You’re mine now”

Before Sam could react Dean pulled out his gun and took a shot it left a hole that was quickly healed by the black goo she was made of. His brother really was a idiot.

“That hurts Dean-o, but I’ll let it slide. You and your brother can go, but I’m keeping the angel.”

“We’re not leaving without Cas” Sam asserted before trying a more tactical approach “you let us go and we’ll let you sleep. We’ll never bother you again. But if you keep Cas we’ll never stop. Angels wake up when receiving a prayer right? We’ll never stop praying.”

“I can handle one lowly angel receiving prayers”

“What about hundreds? What about arc angels? Could you handle that?” Sam asked 

“Fine you boys want a fight. I’ll give you a fight” the empty replied dark goo came up around her in the forms of spikes and weapons.

Dean held her off for a bit so Sam and Cas could get a head start. Quickly the empty began to over power him and Sam fired a shot and Cas fired an angelic blast. Dean took his chance to catch up. The boys ran to the door as the empty began to throw javelins and spikes. They reached the door when Sam felt something hit his side. Dean opened the door and they all went through. 

“Cas?” Dean reached out and embraced his angel. 

“Dean I-“ Cas began

“You talk to much” Dean responded before kissing the angel

Sam internally cheered. It was about damn time these idiots admitted their feelings

“That was unexpected” Cas said after they separated

“Was it really?” Sam was breathing heavily “you doe eyed dumbasses have been wanting to do that since Dean stabbed you in that barn”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s POV

They were through the door. His angel was back! 

“Cas?” Dean reached out and embraced his angel. 

“Dean I-“ Cas began

“You talk to much” Dean responded before kissing the angel. God knows how long he’d waited to do this.

“That was unexpected” Cas said after they separated

“Was it really?” Sam was breathing heavily “you doe eyed dumbasses have been wanting to do that since Dean stabbed you in that barn”

“Sammy” Dean started in a playful tone, but noticing something off his little brother’s voice turned to face him “shit”

Sammy was on the ground hands cupped over his side. Blood was seeping around him. This couldn’t be happening. Dean took off his flannel and rushed to his brother. He put his flannel under his hands to attempt to pack the wound. 

“Dean-“

“No Sammy don’t try to talk. You’ll be fine. We’ve got an angel on our side. Come on Cas”

Cas knelt next to Sam and placed his hands on the younger Winchester’s side, but nothing happened.

“Cas?” Dean asked worriedly “any time now”

“I can’t the empty is a celestial being. I cannot heal any wound she inflicts” Cas said mournfully

Sam looked him in the eye “Cas. It’s ok” 

Dean started speaking “Sammy I am so sorry. I never should’ve dragged you in there, I should’ve-“

“Dean no. This isn’t your fault. I choose to go”

“You could’ve had it all. A normal apple pie life. You’d could’ve been safe” Dean sobbed

“Dean no. My happiness was never some normal apple pie life. It’s what I thought I wanted, but no. My happiness was right here. Living the family business with my big brother. I love you Dean. I’m glad you came and got me at Stanford. These last 15 years, it wasn’t easy but we made do. We kept working. Together, and I’m so happy I got to spend those years with you, Cas, Bobby, Charlie, Kevin, Jack, Rowena, Crowley, Jody, Donna, and the girls. These years and the friends we’ve made. I wouldn’t trade this for anything” Sam was crying. 

“When I came and got you at school, when dad had gone missing, I was so scared. I must’ve sat on your door step for hours. So scared you’d turn me away, and I didn’t know what I’d do if you did. Because I couldn’t-can’t do it without you” 

“Yes you can”

“Well I don’t want to.” 

“You’ve died for me more times than I can count, and everytime I let you down. Demon blood, not looking for you while you were in purgatory, to name a few. It’s my turn. Let me give you your happy ending because this is mine”

“Sammy no. I’ll find a way” Dean pleaded

“No. Don’t bring me back.”

Dean nodded. He did not want to, but he had to agree. Respect Sam’s wishes for once.

“Dean look at me.” 

The brothers locked tear filled eyes. Dean was trying to memorize everything about his baby brother before the end.

“I love you Dean.”

“Then don’t leave me!” He cried

“I’m not. I’m never leaving you.” Sam put his finger on Dean’s chest. “I’ll always be with you right here. When you’re living. When you’re fighting because you always keep fighting. I’ll be there”

“Sammy” he cried softly 

“I need you to promise me, I need you to tell me that it’s ok.”

“Sammy no” He cried how could he possibly tell his little brother it was ok? He couldn’t lose him

“Dean please I need you to tell me it’s ok.”

Sam looked at Cas. All three of them sobbing uncontrollably.

“Cas please. Look after my brother. Take care of Dean. Both of you take care of each other”

“Of course Sam” Cas replied 

“Thank you” Sam said his voice a whisper now “Dean please. Tell me it’s ok”

“It’s ok Sam. You can rest”

“Goodbye Dean”

Sam’s body went limp. His brother was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean’s POV

Sam’s body was cold. He was gone. Everything in Dean screamed to go to the crossroads. Hell he’d talk to Rowena herself. But he couldn’t do either because he has a promise to keep. 

Cas made some calls and assembled the wood for the funeral. Tomorrow at sunset was the funeral.

The next day the hunters all showed up. They had flown or driven into town immediately after receiving the call. Among them were Garth, Charlie, Bobby, Jody, Donna, Claire, Alex, even Rowena had managed to find a spell to allow her to attend. All that was left was for Dean to wrap up Sam and burn the body. Dean knew it was time.

He carried his baby brother outside the bunker. Their friends all parted for him to make his way to the wood. If he wasn’t in so much pain he’d laugh at the irony. The first time he held his brother was to take him out of a fire, and his last was bringing him to one. Chuck may be gone, but damn him anyway. 

After what felt like an eternity Dean reached the pyre. He couldn’t let go. This was Sam. He couldn’t. He cried while still holding the body. Cas approached

“Dean” he said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder “you promised him. It’s time to let go.”

“I can’t. How can I move on?”

“We don’t have to move on. We’ll hold him in a place in our hearts, close it off, lock the door, visit from time to time, let him go, remember him, but we don't move on. Even after we say goodbye”

Dean nodded and placed Sam in the pyre. Lit the match and threw it in. Sam was gone, and he wasn’t coming back.

A few people came to talk to him Jody to make sure he knew he could talk to her when he was ready, Claire to thank him for everything they’d done for her even when she didn’t make it easy, Garth to reminisce, and he approached Rowena.

“I know I wasn’t invited, but-“

Dean pulled her into a hug

“Of course you’re invited. You saved us so many times.” He absentmindedly turned his arm to where the Mark of Cain was on his arm “you even gave up your own life for us.” 

Rowena cried “years ago I would be here cheering. Now I feel such a deep sorrow” 

“Is he-“ Dean started, worry in his voice

“No. He’s upstairs. I’m told he’s at peace”

“Thank you”

She walked over to the fire and put her hand near the flame

“Goodbye Samuel”

With that Rowena disappeared back to Hell.

The others left him alone. They seemed to know he needed time. One by one they all left. 

Eventually Cas and Dean were the only ones remaining. They stayed wrapped in each other’s arms watching the fire burn away his brother. 

As the last of the fire began to die down Dean broke away from his angel and walked over to the embers. 

“Goodbye Sam.” Dean sobbed barely audible. He collapsed next to the fading embers. Sam was gone. 

When the embers turned black Cas led Dean inside.

Jack’s POV

With Dean and Cas gone Jack finally appeared. He cried holding his hand over the still warm embers.

“I love you dad”


	7. Chapter 7

Sam’s POV

One minute he was on the bunker floor the next he was in a calm forest.

“Hey Sam” called a familiar voice

“Bobby? What memory is this?”

“It ain’t a memory”

“It has to be because last time I heard from you you were in your own Heaven”

“Your boy made some changes around here. Your parents have a place up that hill, Rufus lives 5 miles that way with Aretha, and the Harvelles are in this building behind us”

Sam grabbed a beer and opened it. It tasted like the first beer he’d shared with Dean. He was 16 and Dean was 20. John was on a hunting trip and left a beer in the motel. 

“He’ll be here soon. Time works differently around here.”

Sam nodded

“So what do you want to do now?”

Sam thought for a second “I’m gonna go see everyone”

“Have fun”

They embraced and Sam went inside to the Harvelles before taking Dean’s baby on a drive to see the others.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean’s POV

2 years later

It hadn’t been easy, but he needed to live his life. He needed to carry on even if he didn’t move on. He’d never forget his little brother, but he had to learn to live without him. Cas kept him grounded. He didn’t know what he would’ve done if he’d been on his own. 

He and Cas got married. A small reception at the lake near the bunker. It was nearly perfect. Only one thing could’ve made it better, and that would’ve been his brother walking him down the aisle. Jody walked him, and Claire walked Cas down. 

Dean allowed Castiel Winchester to carve his initials into baby next to his and Sam’s.

The newlyweds lived in the bunker, but without Sam and Jack it felt empty. They invited Elieen, Bobby, Donna, Jody, and the girls. But they didn’t take the offer. 

Elieen was done done with hunting. She had a daughter, Sam’s daughter, and she didn’t want her child to be a hunter. Elieen gave the name Samuel/Samantha to Dean because she knew if he ever had a kid he’d want to name them after his brother. So she named the girl Mary Ellen after two of the most important mothers in Sam’s life. 

Cas and Dean did the occasional hunt, but mostly found cases and dispatched hunters. On Sam’s birthday they lit a candle. On the anniversary of his death they visited Sam’s favorite places and the site of the burning.

Cas went to Heaven to help Jack every once in a while, but he always returned to his husband. 

They realized they needed someone besides each other to care for. As Dean had raised Sam and they both raised Jack. They decided to adopt a daughter. 

Elieen was right he did want to name the girl Samantha. 

“What about her middle name?” Cas asked

“What about Rowena? She was our friend, part of our family really, and she saved us even when it cost her life.”

“Samantha Rowena Winchester, I like it” Cas kissed Dean

When she was 4 she decided she preferred Rowena, she just thought the name was cooler she was too young to understand the importance of either name. Eventually it was shortened to Rowan. Later on she would regret and be glad for this choice. Regret because these were two very important people in both of her dad’s lives, and glad for because it was her name, no legacy or expectations attached. Rowan went to school, and studied hard. She was so much like his brother. When she turned 15 she started drivers ed they practiced in Baby. Cas and Dean trained her to fight and taught her about monsters because as a Winchester there was already a target on her back. She never went looking for a fight, but if one found her she could handle it. 

As Dean aged Cas used some of his grace to make it look like he was aging too. Dean didn’t want an unnatural life. He just wanted to get old with his husband and watch his daughter grow up.

Many decades later Dean was on his deathbed. His time was short, but he held on. Rowan and Cas were both with him. He looked to his crying daughter, now in her 30s.

“Promise me no hunting. If something finds you, you kick it in the ass. But don’t-“

“I promise dad. I’ll handle a fight if it finds me, but I won’t go looking for it” she responded sincerely and teary-eyed

“Good girl” 

Still he held on. He was waiting for something.

“I’ll see you soon Dean” Cas said putting a hand on his husband’s shoulder 

“I love you Castiel” he looked to his daughter “I love you Rowan”

“I love you dad.” She cried “it’s ok. You can rest”

That’s all he needed to hear. The words he said to his brother all those years ago

“Goodbye” he whispered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I spent a little time on Rowan, but I think of doing a wayward sisters series featuring her and Mary Ellen. I also love the idea of Dean and Cas being Dads.


	9. Epilogue

Dean’s POV

He was on a bridge Sam looking over the side.

“Sammy” Dean said quietly before running to his brother

“Dean!”

The boys embraced in a tight hug. It had been 40 years since they’d seen each other. Neither one wanted to let go. Eventually they pulled away but kept a hand on the other’s shoulder

“Is this a memory?”

Sam laughed “no Dean. Jack restructured Heaven. It’s all open. Mom and Dad live 6 miles that way, Bobby and the Harvelles have houses 2 miles down the road, Jessica lives 15 minutes away, Cas pops in every now and then but he’ll probably stay from now on”

“It’s all open? Everyone we ever loved is here?”

“Yeah. It’s what it should be. So how was Earth?”

“I missed you Sam. Cas and I got married, adopted a daughter. I lived a life, my only regret is that you didn’t live yours.”

“Dean I’m happy with my choice. To see you with Cas, even for the brief time I was there was worth it. I had my chances to live, you hadn’t had yours”

“Thanks Sam”

“Hello Dean” Cas popped in and they kissed

Sam looked from his angel in law to his brother “Where to now?”

“Let’s go see our friends” Dean answered


End file.
